Sona/Background
Lore Sona has no memory of her true parents. As an infant, she was found abandoned on the doorstep of an Ionian adoption house, nestled atop an ancient instrument in an exquisite case of unknown origins. She was an unusually well-behaved child, always quiet and content. Her caretakers were sure she would find a home quickly, but it soon became apparent that what they mistook for uncommon geniality was actually an inability to speak or to produce any sound whatsoever. Sona remained at the adoption house until her teens, watching in hopeless silence as prospective adopters passed her by. During this time, the caretakers sold her unusual instrument to anxious collectors, hoping to build her a trust. For a myriad of bizarre and unexpected reasons, however, it would be returned, or simply appear again outside the house. When a wealthy Demacian woman named Lestara Buvelle learned of the instrument, she immediately embarked to Ionia. When the caretakers showcased the instrument for her, she rose wordlessly and explored the house, stopping outside Sona’s room. Without hesitation, Lestara adopted her and left a generous donation for the instrument. With Lestara’s guidance, Sona discovered a deep connection with the instrument which Lestara called an "etwahl". In her hands, it played tones which stilled or quivered the hearts of those around her. Within months, she was headlining with the mysterious etwahl for sold-out audiences. She played as though plucking heartstrings, effortlessly manipulating the emotions of her listeners - all without a single written note. In secret, she discovered a potent and deadly use for her etwahl, using its vibrations to slice objects from a distance. She honed this discipline in private, mastering her gift. When she felt prepared, she went to the only place which could offer her a fitting recital: the League of Legends. , after attending her concert}} Quotes Because Sona cannot speak, these responses are understood to be magical telepathy with her summoner. This is seen in the fact that her external interactions (taunt, joke) are musical cues rather than words, meaning that, as stated, only her summoner can hear her words. ;Upon selection * "Only you can hear me Summoner, what masterpiece shall we play today?" ;Attacking *"A symphony of justice."'' *''"The fanfare ascends."'' *''"Shall we resolve this dissonance?"'' *''"Allegrissimo."'' *''"Order through music."'' *''"Brioso! Brioso!"'' ;Movement *''"Harmoniously."'' *''"Quarter time!"'' *''"From my mind to yours."'' *''"With perfect tempo."'' *''"Adagio, summoner."'' *''"Delicately."'' *''"Accurate, like a metronome."'' *''"A sublime duet."'' *''"Accelerated movement, I concur."'' ;Taunt *(Smacks her hands on her instrument, points forward, and then gives a thumbs-down.) ;Joke *(Different electric guitar sounds) *(plays a measure from "Deck the Halls") (Silent Night Sona) Development *''Sona was designed by Ezreal and reworked by Shurelia.'' Sona SilentNightSkin old.jpg|Previous Silent Night Sona Guqin Sona.jpg|Guqin Sona concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: If you happen to be one of those people who is a sucker for musical types, you’ll be pleased to find out that we’ve got a musician waiting in the wings. Whether you’re longing for a melodious ballad or headed off to a headbanger’s ball, it’s likely that your heart will flutter as soon as you lay eyes on this little lady. Meet Sona, the Maven of the Strings. She’ll definitely tug at the old heart strings.Champion Sneak Peek: Sona, the Maven of the Strings at LeagueofLegends.com Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX With PAX Prime around the corner, it seemed like the right time to celebrate the gamer in all of us. Arcade Sona offers an old-school gaming perspective on support with her arcade control panel (complete with joysticks), chiptune sound effects, and a colorful rainbow spectrum model. With her new arcade-inspired spell effects, including an ultimate that will make your enemies dance-dance, Arcade Sona will get you in the game. Sona_Arcade_Screenshots.jpg|Sona Arcade screenshots Patch history missile speeds increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Aura persistence duration reduced to 1 second after deactivation from 2. ** Global cooldown reduced to 0.5 seconds from 2. * : now resets your attack timer so you can use it immediately. * : ** Now deals all its damage instantly, rather than over time. ** Opponents can no longer use or to remove the damage portion of the spell. 'V1.0.0.142:' * ** Mana cost reduced at earlier ranks to 45/50/55/60/65 from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to better match her attack range. 'V1.0.0.136:' * : Damage increased to 8+(10 level) from 10 level. 'V1.0.0.134:' * damage adjusted to 10 per level from 14+9 per level. * passive attack damage and ability power aura reduced at earlier ranks to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. * passive armor and magic resist aura reduced at earlier ranks to 3/6/9/12/15 from 7/9/11/13/15. * passive movement speed aura reduced at earlier ranks to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. 'V1.0.0.133:' * Fixed a bug where did not trigger while Taunted or Silenced. 'V1.0.0.132:' * model scale normalized to better match her other skins. 'V1.0.0.131:' *No longer automatically acquires attack targets when idle while is active. 'V1.0.0.129:' * : ** Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 65 at all ranks. ** Passive aura reduced to 7/9/11/13/15 armor and magic resist from 8/11/14/17/20. 'V1.0.0.125:' * : heal amount changed to 40/60/80/100/120 from 25/50/75/100/125. 'V1.0.0.124:' * Reduced the lockout time while casting Sona's songs to make them more responsive. * : ** Base heal reduced to 25/50/75/100/125 from 35/70/105/140/175. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.35. ** Now grants her passive aura bonus to her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. * Fixed a bug where and caused her to deal 20% reduced damage. 'V1.0.0.123:' * Fixed some minor tooltip errors. 'V1.0.0.120:' * Fixed a bug where shields and could sometimes cause her spell sounds to get cut off early. 'V1.0.0.118:' * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. 'V1.0.0.116:' * : ** duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** slow amount increased to 40% from 35%. * attack damage and ability power aura increased to 8/11/14/17/20 from 6/8/10/12/14. 'V1.0.0.115:' * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * Fixed a bug where : Diminuendo was reducing true damage. 'V1.0.0.113:' * : ** It now deals 14 + (9 x level) from 24 + (12 x level) bonus magic damage. ** It now has a bonus effect that depends on Sona's last song played. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Stacatto: Deals double power chord damage. * : ** Base heal increased to 35/70/105/140/175 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Diminuendo: Debuffs the target to deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds. * : ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Tempo: Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * : ** Cooldown decreased to 140/120/100 from 170/150/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. 'V1.0.0.106:' * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/110/160/210/260 from 70/120/170/220/270. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. * healing reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 40/65/90/115/140. * active movespeed reduced to 6/8/10/12/14% from 8/10/12/14/16%. 'V1.0.0.105:' * All aura durations after deactivating reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * All aura buff durations for allies that leave her aura range reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1. * : ** Attack damage and ability power aura reduced to 6/8/10/12/14 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * : ** Active movement speed boost reduced to 8/10/12/14/16 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * range reduced to 1000 from 1100. 'V1.0.0.104:' * : cooldown increased to 170/150/130 from 160/140/120. * Fixed a bug where was granting more movespeed than intended. 'V1.0.0.101:''' Added. * : Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions bonus Damage and Ability Power. Additionally, casting this ability sends out bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemy champions or monsters. * : Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions bonus Armor and Magic Resist. Additionally, casting this ability sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and a nearby wounded ally. * : Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions bonus Movement Speed. Additionally, casting this ability energizes nearby allies with a burst of speed. * (Ultimate): Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions to dance, taking magic damage over time. * (Innate): After casting 3 spells, Sona's next attack deals bonus magic damage. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 3 seconds after deactivating and set off a 2 second global cooldown. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds